Genjo Sanzo/Notes
Anime and Manga Difference Gensoumaden Saiyuki Homura Arc to be updated... Other Appearance Saiyuki Premium OVA to be updated Saiyuki: Requiem - For the One Not Chosen to be updated Kibou no Zaika to be updated Relationships , Sanzo ward and "Pet"]] Son Goku - Sanzo is most easily annoyed by Goku's constant thoughts about food and his bickering with Gojyo. Before their first meeting, Sanzo hears a strange 'voice' calling him and vows to find this person and shut him up. Climbing Mount Gogyou, the newly-ordained priest Genjo Sanzo meets Son Goku for the first time, and lets him out of his prison. Although he has no intention originally of looking after the youkai, Sanzo takes him back to the temple and falls into the role of caretaker. He refuses to admit it, but Sanzo does indeed care for Goku, feelings most evident when Goku is in serious danger. Once an attack against Goku so stunned Sanzo that he became unresponsive, forcing Cho Hakkai actually to slap him to bring him around. Realizing what had happened - sooner even than Gojyo and Hakkai - he bolted away to find the perpetrator (later revealed to be Ukoku) and kill him. Sanzo also used to tapped Goku's head like he's sorry and he is also scared of losing him. In Saiyuki Requiem, Sanzo mentioned to Go Dougan that he always hear Goku's voice. Though neither Sanzo nor Goku is consciously aware of it, in their previous incarnation they were very close, and this underlies the bond between them in their present lifetime. Sha Gojyo - Sanzo really doesn't get along with Gojyo as well as he gets along with the others, if their interactions can be so described. Goku only widens the rift by repeating to the group what Sanzo says about Gojyo between the two of them. Example: "You said Gojyo had a brain like a grotto". Ever since they first met on Gojyo's doorsteps when Sanzo was asking about the whereabouts of Cho Gouno (Cho Hakkai) they have gotten on each others nerves. Throughout the years, Sanzo and Gojyo still haven't made peace with each other. When the group was attacked by Kinkaku and his "demon" brother, Gojyo and Sanzo were forced to work together to save Hakkai and Goku. They bickered and argued about how much they hated each other when they are ambushed by some human thugs that Gojyo had beat up earlier. Their arguments continued even through another scuffle with some demons later. Though the two of them fight like monkeys and dogs (Japanese metaphor="like cats and dogs"), Gojyo is extremely loyal and the two of them are friends no matter how much either of them protest that fact. This shows every time the two of them bum lights off each other for cigarettes. Cho Hakkai - Hakkai is the only member of the Sanzo party that Sanzo might actually admit is his friend. The two of them seem to be able to communicate with each other pretty well, though this isn't to say that Sanzo turns into a "chatty-Cathy" when he's with Hakkai. Hakkai just seems to be able to talk Sanzo through some tough points. Sanzo seems to have empathy for Hakkai and vice versa. When Hakkai was brought before the Three Aspects, Sanzo claimed responsibility for supervising him and Hakkai was hired to tutor Goku at Keiun temple. Out of all the members of the Sanzo party, Hakkai is the only one that Sanzo doesn't fire at or hit with his fan. And this isn't because Hakkai is the "good child", because he's got a sharp tongue of his own. It might simply be that fact that Hakkai is the only member of the group that can drive and cook. Could Sanzo be showing favoritism? , Sanzo's master and adoptive father]]Koumyou Sanzo - Sanzo's master and probably the closest he had to a parent figure. Koumyou Sanzo personally rescued Sanzo from drowning in a river as new born infant. He later told Sanzo, who was at the time Kouryuu, that the reason he found him was because he heard Kouryuu's voice calling out it him. Koumyou was the one that named and raised Kouryuu and was mostly like the only real parental figure in Sanzo's young life. As he got older, Kouryuu started taking care of Koumyo also; constantly nagging almost about how Koumyou 'shouldn't drink so much', 'shouldn't smoke so openly', and 'should go to bed'. Koumyou was Sanzo's teacher and master and the only Sanzo priest that he recognized at the time. When Koumyou died, after giving Sanzo his holy name and the Maten and Seiten scriptures, it had huge and dreadful impact on Sanzo's life. Sanzo adopted his masters mantra, Muichimotsu, and vowed never to care for someone so much ever again. It's easy to see that Sanzo was unsuccessful at keeping that vow. Quotes *''"I'll live enough for all you bastards!" ''- Genjo Sanzo in Saiyuki Burial Trivia *Sanzo is based off his'' Journey to the West'' counterpart, Xuanzang, AKA Tang Sanzang. *His origin bares similarities to Xuanzang. Both have fathers with high government rankings, later killed. For Xuanzang, this led to Guanyin warning his mother, Yin Wenqiao, to take care good care of him as a baby, for he would grow to be a great man, and was soon to be killed as soon as her husand's murderer and her current husband learnt of his birth. In response, Yin abandoned him in a river, much like Sanzo's mother. *Further, Sanzo and Xuanzang shared a similar discovery by the temple's head. Both Komyou and Jinshan Temple's abbot heard a voice calling for them (in the abbot's case, Xuanzang's infant cries), however Xuanzang was accompanied by a letter written in blood elaborating his circumstances. Both characters were also named after the river they were discovered in. Whilst growing up, both displayed stricter attitudes toward their conducts as monks, this mixed with their close relationships with the temple's head led to other monks ridiculing and alienating them. *Another major connection between the two characters is their contribution to freeing and taking in Sun Wukong , freeing him from his five-century imprisonment. *A running gag in the series is characters' reference to Sanzo as an old man due to his habit of going to bed early and wearing glasses whenever reading the newspaper. He is easily annoyed by this, especially when it is Gojyo who points this out. *So far, Sanzo is always second when it comes to card games. The first being Hakkai and third and fourth belonging to Gojyo and Goku respectively. *Sanzo has been referred to as "Droopy eyes" and "Baldy" (mostly by Gojyo and Lirin). "Baldy" is a common insult to monks, who typically shave their heads (another way in which Sanzo is far from being a typical monk). "Namagusa bouzo", or 'stinking monk', is another typical insult of Gojyo's; this specifically refers to a monk who breaks his vows, such as not eating meat, which makes one's breath smell bad. **A small number of characters in the series tend to take note of his droopy eyes being one of his most distinctive traits, humans and demons alike. *The story of his origin is quite similar to the original version (Chinese Novel - Journey to the West) where Ukoku (Saiyuki Reload) stated that his father holds a position in the government but was killed. *His preferred cigarette brand is filtered Marlboro Red, as seen in Saiyuki manga vol. 9. He buys disposable lighters, rather than owning a refillable one like Gojyo's, which is possibly an expression of muichimotsu. *Sanzo really likes mayonaise, which is something common in Japanese culture. He even places it on ramen. He also is partial to red pickled ginger. In "Anniversary" chapter at the end of Reload volume 3, Sanzo also puts mayonaise on his sashimi. *In Episode 07 of Saiyuki Reload it is revealed that Sanzo-sama is allergic to cats. Despite this Sanzo seems to have an crippling weakness for small animals like kittens, puppies, occasionally Hakuryuu, and as we are all very much aware: monkeys. In a Drama CD entitled "Cat Returns", it is also shown that Sanzo has a fear of cats. They scare him to the point where he'll cry, scream and run away from them. Saiyuki Reload Episode 7 *As revealed in Saiyuki Reload Gunlock in Episode 11, Sanzo sleeps with earplugs. This is completely understandable given Goku's incessant snoring at night. In Saiyuki Gensoumaden (Anime) it was also shown that Sanzo shout in his sleep. * In chapter 12 of Saiyuki Reload Blast, Sanzo admits to Hassan that aside from the mantras to use the Maten he can't use other Buddhist spells and mantras, ones meant for attacks. This is really regrettable given that his master, Koumyou Sanzo was such as genius with them. *Kazuya Minekura drew one of her original characters, Kubota Makoto cosplaying as Genjo Sanzo. *Sanzo's waist line is 22 inches. He is an ambidextrous person; he can shoot, eat or write with either his left or right hand. * In the original Japanese version of Saiyuki, Kouryuu was voiced by Yūko Kobayashi, but later he was voiced by Kahoru Sasajima in Sai R. & Sai R Gun. Just the same, Kouryuu was voiced by Kevin Corn in the English version Saiyuki and Mela Lee in Sai R. & Sai R Gun. References Category:Subpage